


Sweet Love

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes he was just a bit too good to you.





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

You weren’t really expecting the apartment to smell like sugar and chocolate. You weren’t expecting there to be Christmas lights strung in your usually dull and empty hallway.

And you definitely weren’t expecting Oikawa to be in your apartment baking cookies. He freezes like a deer in headlights and you slowly made your way into the kitchen and drawled, “So..”

“I can explain, [F/N]-chan.”

You shook your head fondly and you laughed, “I’m just confused, how did you get in?”

“You gave them to me that after that one night we went clubbing.”

He watched with amusement as your face lit up bright red and before you could retort, he laughed, “You were adora-”

“Shut up,” you slapped your hand over his mouth, and you can feel him smirk against your hand before gently pressing a kiss to it. His hand gently removes yours from his face and he smiled, “I missed you, you know?”

You sighed as he intertwined your fingers with his and you mumbled, “I missed you too. But seriously, why are you here?”

“I wanted to spoil you with Christmas cookies.”

“I think you’re being too good to me.”

He shook his head and gently lifts one up to your lips. You could already taste the sweetness and you smiled, “Or maybe you’re just too sweet to me.”

Oikawa almost sighs, but instead he laughed, “No, I just love you. That’s all.”


End file.
